Jealousy is so exciting
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! That started with the usual teasing, but when he answered her in all honesty, an unhealthy idea began to germinate in her mind without realizing it. Jealousy/Strange Fantasy, you are warned.


**A/N: I do not know why, but Missy Robinson is one of my favorite characters in the series. Surely because she is one of the only (perhaps the first) to put Sam Puckett in defeat without the blonde can do anything.**

 **And also because Missy is very smart to achieve this feat but I like the idea of a redemption for the redhead. Another thing, the association Sam/Missy would be absolutely great! So, if it does not please everyone ... Never mind! What can I do?**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Los Angeles, years 2023**

It's going to be four years that Sam is married to Freddie Benson, but it' s going to be 10 years that they are together, it's her first great love and she fell in love with him after a certain accident that she has _accidentally_ pushed him against a bicycle. Seeing him as vulnerable has given rise to a strange feeling into her, it is weird but love is born in different ways. There is not only in the princess stories to save in dungeons that it exists.

They met through their former best friend ( _very little news for years_ ) Carly Shay, it was not the great love between the two from the start but people are changing, right? Anyway, this title now belongs to a person that Sam would never have thought nowadays, Missy Robinson.

They met during a stay at the casinos in Las Vegas 9 years ago. When she saw her, Sam would have liked to strangle her since she wanted to destroy her friendship with Carly, except that Freddie kept her from making a scene and being banned from this casino, fortunately as she had not yet pocketed her winnings. It was only a few days after she had seen her in a dangerous position, Missy surrounded by half a dozen ladle dudes in a dark alley. As much as she hated her, Missy did not deserve such a tragic destiny.

So, after saving her, long discussions and many bottles of tequila, she forgave her. They have become in some sort friend, and one thing resulting another, they have almost become inseparable. They then moved in with Missy to live together, as Cat had finally decided to live with Robbie, and their little trio got along so well. Sam loved having her boyfriend and her new best friend with her.

Their apartment had two rooms ( _one for Missy and the other for Freddie and her_ ). Throughout the months, they each take their marks and their little cohabitation unfolded well, apart from a few tensions. Sexually with Freddie, it was ecstasy! Always renewing, it was clear that they are not bored on this level. The only problem was that Sam could not fully enjoy so as not to wake Missy who was sleeping in the room next door, the redhead had certainly had to hear them, but had never complained. Missy sometimes brought someone back.

One evening, when they were having their frolics, her man asked her to tell him things to excite him, but there was only one sentence that came out at that time.

"Is it Missy you're thinking of? She's the one you can imagine, huh, my bastard?"

No sooner did these words come out of her mouth, Sam did not know what to think, or even why she had said that. But the worst was what he replied.

"Hmm yes, I dreamed it, it's good!"

At the end of the act, she asked him hundreds of questions about whether it was true or just to get back into her game. He denied everything and assured her that he had no attraction for Missy.

* * *

Days and weeks passed, and now Sam had only one idea in mind: see Freddie and Missy together!

For some reason, jealousy excited her terribly. The lovely fiery blonde is really in love with Freddie, and she had no desire to share him ... _**except with Missy**_ ... and Sam was convinced he was dreaming it. She was thinking as much as she could, for she was sure that Freddie would never give in to this proposal and that Missy would also need a lot. She then tried something.

A few days later she told them she would leave for the week in Massachusetts to see her twin sister who was living with her girlfriend, she had already told them about it but Sam thought it was a good time. Sam said goodbye them, first to Missy and then to Freddie with a languorous kiss and some caresses to excite him well before her departure. The blonde slams the door and it starts, she leaves her man all excited and her best friend who has not had relationships for months in the same apartment for a week. Sam only hoped for one thing: that they should at last make love, that they should jump on each other and enjoy together. Of course, Sam expected to come back just a little sooner than expected.

Upon arriving in Massachusetts, she sends several messages, rather unpleasant to Freddie so he turns away from her. Sam gave very little news, just to say that everything was fine. Two days before her supposed return, Sam resumes the road. She knew nothing of what had happened between them, he just told her that everything was fine, that they were watching movies.

She arrived an hour before the end of Missy's work, Freddie just finished a little later. Sam took care to park her car in a discreet place and leave luggage there. She then went into the apartment to do a little inspection, but she found nothing suspicious. Sam will hide in a closet, where by chance she could see. She had taken care to take a bottle of water, just in case.

The hour of Missy's return was approaching, Sam hoped so much not to do all that for nothing. The door opened, then the redhead came in. She took off her jacket and sat on the sofa waiting for Freddie's return. Twenty minutes later, Freddie came in and ... Blam! The door slammed. He also put on his jacket, put on his shoes, and with an embarrassed air he approached Missy.

"I'm sorry for yesterday ... let's forget it all" Freddie said to her as he sat down beside her.

Sam immediately understood! She was crazy with rage, she wanted to get out of the closet, to strike them with all her strength ... but she had wished it, and that's what she wanted, it excited her so much! The blonde was restrained from staying, to hold her breath, to remain calm and listen to them.

"Yes me too! I do not know what took us, let's not talk to Sam, okay?" Missy said, all embarrassed.  
"No, of course, you imagines ..." he replied, red with shame.  
"I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Missy kissed him on his cheek, they both watched the TV, and Missy leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder. They looked at each other for a few seconds and kissed each other passionately. Her view was perfect! Sam could see everything that was happening ... provided they did not go elsewhere.

Freddie had lying Missy on the couch, they kissed her full of passion and descended into her neck ( _which he never did to herself_ ) while caressing her breasts. Missy stroked his hair and moaned tenderly, Freddie now licking her nipples, biting them gently, and Missy seemed to really enjoy. They removed their top, Missy put her hands on Freddie's chest and went down to the waist, she took off and lowered his jeans. Freddie lifted Missy's skirt and stroked her thighs, he bent down to kiss and lick Missy's firm breasts.

He went down between her legs and slowly pulled away the string she was wearing, he put a few licks on her clit and Missy moaned, he licked more intensely all her wet pussy. Her best friend wet for her man, her husband licked her best friend, in front of herself without him knowing. Sam also began to wet intensely, a mixture of devouring jealousy, to give them big spanking, but also to do good.

Missy lowered Freddie's boxer and grabbed his big member, put it in her mouth and sucked him like a queen. Freddie moaned, what she never saw! His cock was so fat, it looked so hard. Sam was waiting for one thing, to see her big stick of flesh at the entrance of Missy's vagina. Freddie stretched her out, put it between her legs and rubbed his big penis at the entrance of her vaginal lips.

Missy was wiggling, she only waited for one thing: his cock took all her womb. She was already moaning so hard, he lingered on penetrating her and then entered his glans. Missy groaned, then all his sex in her. They both yelled with pleasure, her husband began to swing back-and-forth, while kissing her tenderly, and he began to accelerate. Missy grabbed Freddie's buttocks and made him enter into her. Freddie was starting well to fuck her, Missy groaned at each of his strokes.

That's when Sam came out of the closet!

Freddie and Missy stared at her, mouth open, her man still inside her best friend, her leg on his shoulder. They did not know what to say. Sam took off her shirt and pulled down her jeans. She began to touch herself in front of them. After a few seconds, Freddie went back-and-forth and Missy continued to enjoy, but not as hard as before. The blonde approached them and gave a good slap on the buttocks of her male.

"Come on! Fuck harder her pussy! Stronger! Give everything you got!"

She watched their two bodies become one, Sam saw her husband's big cock in her best friend's pussy, get in-and-out. All this wet, these cries of pleasure, she stimulated the clitoris by looking at them. She was in every her state, she was going to lick Missy's clitoris and smelled all the comings-and-goings.

Freddie fucked Missy as he never fucked her, her own wife. Sam was there, but he was not looking at her, he was so fascinated by Missy. His sperm came, the blonde ordered him that she wanted to swallow everything. The women knelt before him, Freddie jerked so hard and it was in an orgasmic cry that he poured all his sperm into her mouth. He sat down on the sofa, exhausted after his orgasm. Sam ended by spitting his cum on Missy's breasts and she spreads her all over.

"So? He's good fucker my husband, is not that my bitch?!"

* * *

This experience has resulted in many others. The jealousy makes her terribly cum!

Still, Sam Benson loves her husband with all her heart. Even if now she shares him with her best friend, this situation does not displease her in the least, monogamy is overrated anyway. She should learn a little more about polygamy and polyamory, she terribly wants a wedding between them three.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Sam Benson as Jennette McCurdy**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Missy Robinson as Haley Ramm**


End file.
